


Are you sure I'm the one?

by Loverustal



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23318452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loverustal/pseuds/Loverustal
Summary: Jack and Sam have been seeing each for about two months. They take their first trip to the cabin alone. Jack has a surprise for Sam. Is she ready for his surprise or will he push her too far too quickly.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 43
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bymak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bymak/gifts).



> This is a birthday present to bymak. Unfortunately it's a belated birthday present. I hope you like it bymak. I treasure you as a friend. I hope you know. 😊

They had been seeing each other for two months. Going through official channels, much to the embarrassment of Sam, their relationship had finally been approved by the President. Having Sam made Washington bearable for Jack. Being at Area 51, Sam had a regular schedule for that first time in years. She had flown out to help Jack look at houses. He was still in the apartment the Air Force had arranged for him, but he hated it. Feeling trapped between his office in the Pentagon and the apartment, Jack longed for a house and a yard. The search hadn’t gone well. Nothing felt right to him, he missed his house in Colorado so much. Trying to find something without light population that was within a reasonable drive was becoming a challenge for his realtor. 

They both had a long weekend coming up. Jack thought it would be the perfect time to go to the cabin, just the two of them. When he called for their nightly chat, he asked her if she’d like to head to the cabin soon. He could hear the smile in her voice when she answered. So they made plans to both fly into the small airport there. To be such a small airport, it got a far amount of traffic, so they didn’t have trouble getting flights. As he laid in the bed that night, a thought came to Jack. He smiled as it all came together in his mind. He couldn’t wait for their special weekend. 

Walking off the plane Jack checked his watch. He had plenty of time to pick up the rental and grab the groceries, before heading back to pick up Carter. So he placed his bags in the backseat of the truck he had rented. He’d missed driving his truck, having sold it when he moved to Washington. He hadn’t looked at vehicles yet. Being picked up everyday, he really didn’t need one yet. Arriving at the grocery store, Jack pulled out his list. Most of the time he was a fly by the seat of your pants shopper, but this weekend was special and he wanted everything perfect. 

With his shopping done, and the different array of meats and cheeses safety stores in the cooler bags. Back to the airport he drove, smile as big as Hammond’s Texas on his face. As he drove the weather report came on. For it to be early spring, everything seemed to be falling in place for Jack. Nervous energy vibrated off him as he waited for Sam’s plane. 

Sam had never been a very good passenger. If she couldn’t fly it or drive it, she really didn’t like being in it. It wasn’t a control issue, really she had always been a person of action. Even on the long road trips to their new home, when her father had been transferred yet again, annoyed her. She was fidgety and couldn’t wait to get off the plane. Funny the only person she had felt comfortable riding with was Jack. She thought it was strange, but chalked it up him being her commanding officer for so long. Thinking about Jack these days sent a pleasant tinge all through her. She loved him, she knew she had been in trouble from the very start. Jack hadn’t been the only commanding officer she’d had a case of hero worship for, but he had been the only one she’d fallen head over hills for. Sometimes the relationship made her nervous. If Jack ever decided that this wasn’t what he wanted, she didn’t know what she would do. She had always been insecure about relationships. Her personal life was such a one eighty from her professional life. She never worried or doubted in the field. Every personal decision, she worried and agonized about. She loved Jack and wanted to be with him for the rest of her life, but she was afraid when he saw and met the real Sam he wouldn’t be interested. Sure they had spent weekends together before, but this was different. This was at his cabin. His favorite place on Earth. Yes she had enjoyed being there last time and she loved the place, but they would be alone there. No real distractions, no TV or places to go. What if she bored Jack? By the time the plane landed she had talked herself into believing that she would optimally disappoint Jack. She traveled down the steps of the plane on trembling legs to meet him. 

Jack rocked on the balls of his feet as he waited for Sam to exit the plane. His heart soared in his chest as he caught a glimpse of blond hair reflected in the sunshine. She gave him a shy smile when she saw him impatiently waiting like a little boy. She could tell he was bursting at the seams, to get to the cabin. His excitement was contagious and by the time she got the bottom of the steps, her shy smile had grown into a full fledged grin. He took her bag and gave her a chaste kiss. Taking her hand in his, he lead her to the truck. In a matter of moments, they were headed out of the parking lot. Traveling to the cabin, Sam was happy to be back by Jack’s side again. Little did she know this would be a weekend that would change her life.


	2. Chapter 2

The ride to the cabin was relatively short, considering last time they drove the whole trip. A classic rock station was playing softly in the background. Jack was happily humming along. Sam stole a quick glance at him. Seeing the giddiness in Jack caused a bright smile to appear on Sam’s face. ‘God, she loved this man.’ He looked like a kid in a candy store. It seemed everything was right in his world. He was in Minnesota with his girl. How better could life be? He smiled to himself. If everything worked out this weekend, he would be the luckiest man alive. 

After arriving at the cabin, Jack didn’t want Sam to see what he’d bought with the groceries. So he told her to take a nice relaxing bath. He would get out their bags and put the groceries away. He took the meat and cheese tray and the white wine and put them back in the paper bag from the store. He took a section of the large seedless green grapes he’d bought and put them in the bag too. In a separate bag he added the napkins, plastic wineglasses and a corkscrew.

Then he went to the small storage closet he had off from the kitchen. There he found what he was looking for. On the top shelf hidden under a cloth was Gran’s old picnic basket. He took it and put it beside his bags. Jack went to the bathroom door and knocked. He told Sam he had put her bag on their bed. Additionally he mentioned that he was going to check the property real quickly and then he would make them some dinner. Sam’s muffled reply was heard through the door.

He quickly got his items and headed out to the small workshop out back. There he placed the bag with the food in the old spare refrigerator. Then he uncovered the picnic basket. Jack lightly traced the lid of the basket as memories of summers long ago, flooded his mind. He remembered helping Pop make the basket for Gran for her birthday. Jack’s grandfather had been a skilled carpenter by trade. He remembered being amazed as his grandfather had shown he how to weave the vines. They’d cut and soaked into the basket. Then Pop had put the large wooden handles on it. Finishing it with the wooden lid. Pop had carved a scene on it of a large tree with three people sitting under it. On the back of the lid he’d carved ‘ Happy Birthday Ellie, Love Nathan and Little Jackie.’

Jack remembered how Gran had loved it. She had sewn a liner for the basket. She always loved going on picnics. He remembered being a young boy hiking up to Gran’s favorite picnic spot. How he chased butterflies and picked wild flowers for her. How Pop would pick him up and carry him on his shoulders. Of all the laughter and joy he’d had growing up here during the summers. He loved this basket, it reminded him of his grandparents and his carefree, simple childhood. It reminded him of happy times. He hoped it would help him make another memory. Soon he heard Sam calling for him. He shut the door and headed for the cabin. 

The bath had helped to relax Sam. She was feeling better, than when she had gotten off the plane. She put on a heather grey pair of sleep shorts and a light purple tank top. She knew it would get cold up here but she had hoped Jack would keep her warm. She walked through the cabin looking for Jack. She didn’t see him, but she wanted to take a moment to take in the cabin. She’d only been there once before and of course Daniel and Teal’c had been there with them. She loved the feel of the cabin, it was so beautiful. She could tell that Jack’s grandparents had taken great pride in the place. The craftsmanship of the cabin was amazing, since Sam knew most of the work had been done by hand. She went back to the bedroom and looked a the handmade bedroom suite. It was made from a cherry tree Jack’s grandfather had cut down. Jack had said, he’d been told the tree was huge. His grandfather had then taken it to a sawmill and cut it up. He’d made it into the beautiful headboard and footboard for the bed. Then he’d made the chest and dresser out of the rest of the tree. He’d given it to Jack’s grandmother as a wedding gift. The quilt on the bed was one Jack’s grandmother had sewn when she found out she was pregnant with Jack’s father. The detail in it was amazing, as was the fact that it was hand sewn. 

Sam realized that Jack was still gone. So she slipped on some flip flops, she’d brought and set off looking for him. She was struck again, with the beauty of this place. Seeing reasons all around her, as to why Jack loved this place so. Calling his name, she saw he was no where near the truck. It was getting darker as she walked around the unfamiliar terrain. Yes, she was a Colonel in the Air Force. So she knew better than wondering around in the dark. In her pajamas and flip flops, but she was on vacation, and only looking for Jack. She didn’t see the root that was sticking up out of the ground. Tripping caused her to fall into a gully. As she tumbled to the bottom, her head struck a rock. She didn’t hear, Jack answer her call with one of his own.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grabbing the emergency blanket and duck take from the back seat, he began to put his plan in action. Macgyver had nothing on Jack O’Neill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three is up!

Jack went back to the cabin thinking Sam had heard him and returned. A quick search of the cabin turned up empty. So grabbing his jacket and a flashlight, he headed back out. The sun was sinking and darkness was rapidly approaching. Just his luck the clouds had rolled in a while ago, blocking the stars and moon. Jack knew if he didn’t find her soon he’d be searching in complete darkness. Yelling for her hadn’t gotten him any results. He didn’t remember hearing a splash, so he felt pretty secure that she hadn’t fallen into the pond. He tried to remember where he was when he had heard her yell for him. As he looked over his land, he saw the gully. It was the worst part of his property. He remembered how his grandfather would scold him when he went near it. He had been meaning to get some fill dirt and improve that area. He just hadn’t had the time to get around to filling the place in. Jack really hoped that wasn’t where Sam was but he had a bad feeling that was exactly where she would be found. 

Going over to the edge he shined his flashlight down, hoping not to see a flash of blond hair. Not only did he see the hair but also pale skin. Apparently she had already dressed for bed before she came looking for him. Panic filled him, how was he going to get her out of there? Time was not on his side, the temperature fell quickly this time of year here. Would it be safe to move her or did he need to call someone to get her out. 

Jack raced to the wood shed. He found rope and a large wooden sled his grandfather had made for him years ago. He was well versed in field first aid. He would get her out of the hole, but first he needed to call the town doc. Then while he was rescuing her, the doc would be on his way. He pulled the truck he had rented to the edge of the gully. He thanked the heavens that he had gotten the four wheel drive model. Grabbing the emergency blanket and duck take from the back seat, he began to put his plan in action. First he tied one end of the rope to the bumper. Folding the blanket up tightly and he then taped it to the sled. Using one of the hand grips of the sled he tied the through it. Sliding the sled down into the gully slowly, careful not to hit Sam with it. Now he needed to get down to her. Wrapping the rope around his waist, he started to scale down the rough terrain. 

With what seemed like hours to Jack, he finally reached her. Sam was so cold she had stopped shivering. Jack remembered what his old field first aid instructor had said. “You aren’t good and dead until you’re hot and dead.” They were words to live by but they hadn’t been a lot of help in Iraq. He wondered if his grandfather had the double use in mind when he had made the sled. Knowing his Pops he probably had. He had been a sly one, he’d heard people say about Pops. He was proud that people thought he took after the man. He rolled Sam onto the sled/body board. She had a weak pulse and some of her beautiful blonde hair was colored red with blood. He took the blanket and covered Sam tightly with it. Then he used the tape to hold her to the board. Using the many hand holds Pops had carved into the sled. He was able to wrap her quickly and smoothly to the board. Thanking his grandfather’s ingenuity with each loud pull of the tape. Macgyver had nothing on Jack O’Neill. He secured the sled back to the rope first pulling a large amount through and tying it to the top handle and then bringing it over Sam’s body and tying to the bottom. Gently brushing Sam’s hair off her forehead, he laid a sweet kiss there. “Not exactly what I had planned for his weekend Sam.” Looking at the woman he loved with everything he had. “Sam I’ve got to leave you, to go pull you up out of here. Stay with me sweetheart.” He was worried. Pulling her out of here with only him wasn’t the safest way to go, but he needed to get her out of there. He couldn’t check her injuries properly down in this hole in the dark. 

He started to climb the rope back up. Having made it part way up, headlights shined overhead. A moment later he heard a “Jack" yelled down to him.   
“Yeah?” he called back.  
“Hey it’s me Jason Matthews, I’ve got a winch on my jeep. Let me bring the line down and we can try to pull her up that way. You can stay with her and help guide the board you have her one.” Jason Matthews was the country doctor of these parts and a childhood friend of Jack’s. Yes, Jack knew practically everybody that lived in the sleepy little town. Jason started down as Jack headed back to Sam. Jack felt much better about their chances of safely pulling Sam up now. Once Jason reached them he shined his flashlight around. “Damn Jack, Gramps was a genius! I never would have imagined the old sled we used back in the day was probably meant for this, too.” He checked Sam over what little he could and helped Jack hook the winch cable to Carter’s board and untie the rope. Jason climbed back out and slowly started the winch. Together they slowly but safely pulled Sam from the gully. Once they reached the top, they unhooked her and slide Sam board and all in the back of Jack’s truck. Jason turned off his jeep, grabbed his med bag and climbed in the bed of the truck with Sam. Jack tried his best not to jar Sam, as he drove him to Doc. Matthews office. The nearest hospital was two hours away. Doc had most of the equipment an ER would have. His wife Judy who was also his nurse was waiting for them when they arrived. Jack and Jason quickly got Sam off the truck while Judy held the door for them. Once they laid Sam on the bed in examination room one, Judy pushed Jack back to the waiting room. Jack swore the little woman had to be Janet’s sister. She didn’t take ‘no’ for an answer. So a weary General sank into one of the hard plastic chairs. His head in his head. Praying to whoever would listen that his Sam would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who knows? Maybe there will be a new chapter tomorrow in y'all's future. But what story? 🤔


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God, I don’t understand what you see in me! I’m such a klutz! Why would you want to be with me? You are the most sexiest man I’ve ever seen, much less been with.

Jack’s whole body is aching with stress and fatigue by the time Jason finally comes to see him. This some of the stress disappears with the grin the doc gives him. Standing quickly, “How is she ?” escapes Jack almost of it’s own inclination. 

“She’s okay. I did an x-ray and a cat scan. She has no broken bones, maybe a slight concussion. There’s a pretty big knot on her head. She was hypothermic, when we got her here. She warmed up nicely. You need to get that girl some warmer pajamas, if you plan on her wondering around outside at night. She could froze to death the those clothes she had on. When she tripped she strained her right ankle badly. Unfortunately I gave my last pair of crutches away yesterday. You can pick up some tomorrow at Jay’s. I’m going to let her go home with you. Here’s her pain meds. If you need anything don’t hesitate to call.” 

They had found Carter a hoodie that swallowed her whole. Jason and Jack helped load Sam in the truck. Jason told Jack that Judy would run him by to pick up his jeep. They had a house a few miles away from the cabin. Seeing those blues eyes look up at him was one of the best sights he’d ever seen. He’d been so afraid of losing her to a stupid accident, after all the dangers they’d been through. Her head kept lobbing over. She looked exhausted. Once they got to the cabin, Jack pulled up as close as he could. After opening the door, he went to her side and half carried her into the small house. Once he got her settled in bed he closed up everything. Jack cuddled close to Carter, kissing the back of her head. He whispered “Please be careful sweetheart, I can’t loose you.” He fell asleep with tears in his eyes.

A groan woke Jack early the next morning. Someone was in need of her next dose of meds. He leaned over and brushed the hair out of her eyes. “Hey, you feel like eating a bite with your meds?” A small shake of her head caused Sam to grimace. He made her a cup of tea and some toast with honey. She downed her meds with the small glass of water he brought. After nibbling most of one piece of toast, Sam gave the other to Jack. Then they dozed for a few more hours. Jack woke later to fingertips running patterns through his chest hair. Seeing a sleep jostled Sam Carter was one of Jack’s favorite things, right after a sated one. She stretched against him, feeling the soreness from her mishap last night. She looked at him with the shyest expression asking if he would soak in the claw footed bathtub with her. The look he gives her is one of pure joy. He wants to soak the soreness of last night out of him too. Goes to the bathroom, he gets just the right temperature for the bath. Pulls out nice fluffy towels and pours some the vanilla bath wash into the water. 

Coming back to the bedroom, Sam is sitting up. He strips and then helps her out of her clothes and takes the ace bandage off. Having her foot up has helped the swelling. Placing a gentle kiss and the injured ankle causes tears to leak down her face. “Hey, what’s wrong? Did I hurt you?” 

“ No, I ruined our weekend! God, I don’t understand what you see in me! I’m such a klutz! Why would you want to be with me? You are the most sexiest man I’ve ever seen, much less been with. And in bed, my God you do things to me I’ve only ever imagined about before! In bed I’m clumsy and unsure, I’m sure you’ve had much better than me! Why are you wasting your time with me? Kerry is so much more sexy than I am. I see how women look at you. I know their wondering what the hell you’re doing with me?” Jack just looks at her with a stupid look on his face. Which just makes her angry. He’s dumbstruck. He can’t fathom what would make this wonderful beautiful woman, have such a low opinion of herself. 

He sits down beside her. Taking her in his arms. “My God, don’t you see how beautiful you are? How amazing you are? I’m the lucky one. I still can’t believe you would give this old broken down soldier a second look. I’m the envy of every guy out there Carter! I was so jealous every time one of those damn aliens would fall for you! That they could talk to you or touch you or hug you! Hell, I was jealous of the closeness you enjoyed with Daniel and Teal’c! Every damn man and some of the women are in love with you at the SGC! Don’t get me started about Area 51 or the Pentagon! Hell, I think even the President has a crush on you! I’ve been threatening more than once of being gutted if I ever hurt you! I love you with every ounce of my being! If anyone’s unworthy in this relationship it’s me!” Sam looks at him in shock! She pulls him to her. Kissing him like she was dying and he was the cure. Once they finally come up for air, he runs gentle fingers through her hair. “Come on darling, let’s get that soak. Then I’ll look for my old crutches in the building and make us some lunch. And someone gonna need more meds soon.” He says place a kiss on Sam’s nose.

After the soak, Jack leads Sam back to the bedroom. He brings her bag to her so she can dress in some loose sweats and rewraps her ankle. He tells her to get dressed and he’ll fix a lunch and find the crutches. He says they can eat in the bedroom, then maybe who knows he says. Devilish twinkle in his eye. Throwing on threadbare jeans and equally thin T. Jack head to the wood shed. He still plans on the lunchtime picnic, just without the hike. He pushes the furniture out of the way. Laying a blanket on the floor. He sets out the platters of meat, cheese and crackers. Grapes and cut up some apples into slices are put on one of Grand’s favorite plates. He sets the picnic basket out of the way after he’s emptied it out. The napkins and plastic wineglasses displayed too. Instead of white wine get gets out a chilled jug of white grape juice. The crutches are propped up in the corner. He knows he’s taken longer than Sam expected. He hears her humming softly from the bedroom. Nerves are starting to swallow him alive. “Jack, it’s now or never.”

Stepping into the bedroom, Sam smiles at him. “How about I help you to the living room?” She answers with a smile. Reaching the living room, Sam sees the picnic set out on the floor. The brilliant smile she gives him makes his heart somersault in his chest. Helping her sit down, he leans her against the couch. Getting down on one knee, Jack pulls a dark blue box from his pocket. Flipping the lid up, he looks in Sam’s eyes. The most beautiful eyes he’s ever seen. His heart in his throat. He asks "Sam will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?” With tears in her eyes she whispers, “Yes, a thousand times yes!” Jack pulls the silver ring with bluest stone Sam had ever seen. It looks just like the stargate. There are diamonds around it in the same pattern as the stargate. When she looks inside ‘Always ‘ is engraved in it. “It’s a blue diamond, I had it made especially for you.”   
“C'mere you.” Sam tells Jack. She kisses him and holds on to him like she’ll never let go. She won’t let go. He’s her forever. She’s loved him almost from the moment she first laid eyes on him. They both know how much they mean to each other now. This engagement feels different to Sam. It feels perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there is my engagement fic! I hope you enjoyed it!


	5. Bonus chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They spent the afternoon camped out in Jack’s floor. Nibbling on cheese and crackers and fruit. Drinking the white grape juice Jack had bought. They made out like teenagers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a bonus chapter of what happened after Jack proposed.

They spent the afternoon camped out in Jack’s floor. Nibbling on cheese and crackers and fruit. Drinking the white grape juice Jack had bought. They made out like teenagers. The sounds of Sam giggling made Jack’s heart swell with happiness. He was still in shock, that she had said yes. There had been no hesitation in her answer. Sam Carter was going to become his wife! When he had first met that strappy captain, he never thought that she would become someone so special to him. He saw a look of discomfort coming from Sam. He realized they had been rolling around in the floor for quite a while. 

“Hey, I think you’re due for some more pain meds. Come on, we’ll take a nap and then we can go out to the pond. If that’s okay with you?” Sam gave him a shy smile and a little nod of her head. She couldn’t believe this sexy handsome man was going to be her husband. Jack pulled Sam to her feet and helped her down the wall to the bedroom. Once they were settled in the bed, Jack turned to Sam and ran his fingers gently over her cheek. “So beautiful.” Sam blushed, the pink skin ran up face causing the tips of her ears to turn a bright red. He chuckled and gave her the softest of kisses to her lips. “Sleep.”

Sam awoke to an empty bed. She scooted over to the side of the bed. She could hear the shower going. Hobbling over to the bathroom, steam escaped as the door opened. Hearing soft humming coming from the shower, she couldn’t help but to grin. Quickly stripping out of the shorts and tank she had on. Pulling back the shower, there stood her General in all his naked glory. Looking at his toned six, she couldn’t resist reaching out and grabbing it. The look of shock on Jack as he turned around was priceless. He was coated in a thick white lather, he almost looked like a snowman. Sam laughed out loud, she couldn’t help the belly roll of laughter. Hearing Sam’s laughter make Jack feel so free. He grabbed her, soaping her body with the lather. “Co'mere you!” Feeling Sam’s wet slick body under hands, caused him to swell with desire. 

Jack looked down at Sam and she was astonished, by the pure look of love in his eyes. She saw love, happiness and desire there. This was the look she had longed for all those times she’d thought of him as something other than a commanding officer. She wanted to made love to him. Helping him rinse off, she grabbed his hand and lead him out of the shower. She’d laid a towel down on the floor to keep from slipping. They quickly dried each other, then Sam lead him to the bed. She was feeling in control, so she pushed Jack onto the bed and climbed on him. She straddled him and grinned that gorgeous grin of hers. “You’re mine.” She said. Trapping him between their bodies. He felt her slide against him as she leaned down to kiss him. She nipped at his lips and then licked them to cool the sting. This was a Samantha Carter he would welcome in his bed anytime. This confident badass was going to be his wife.

After making love to celebrate their engagement, Jack helped Sam to the dock. She soaked her finger in the cool pond water, while Jack sat next to her, holding her hand. “You know I believe I’m the only one who had to ask the President for your hand in marriage. “ She gave him a funny look. “You Samantha Carter are the President’s favorite. He asked me of my intentions, and threatened me if I ever hurt you. Of course I told him he would have to wait in line. That several people had mentioned that.” Kissing her hand Jack looked her in the eyes. “I would never hurt you, I’d rather die first.” Sam lifted his chin with her finger, and brought her hand around to his neck, kissing him. Jack thought he liked this take control Carter. He could get used to this. He was at the place of blue skies and blue water, with his girl. All was right with his world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! I kinda cut the tip of one of my thumbs off, so not sure how fast my chapters will come. It's not really bothering me too bad right now. So hopefully it won't! 💗


End file.
